Es solo Amor
by Miss Cinnamon
Summary: OneShot. Lily y James están de novios, despues de una noche de luna llena y un dia tedioso con clases tediosas, siempre hay tiempo para el amor. Salió un poco meloso pero lindo... entren lean y GOOO! ya la había subido y por error se borro


**Nada es mío, todo se lo lleva JK... pero bueeeeno.**

**gracias por leer.**

Era un día común y corriente en la apacible vida del castillo Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería de Inglaterra, una joven caminaba distraída por unos pasillos del susodicho castillo directo hacia una de sus clases del día, increíblemente agotador, necesitaba definitivamente un abrazo de su novio, mil veces más reconfortante que una barra de chocolate, y para que eso suceda debería ser muy, pero muy especial, y eso era lo que James Potter reflejaba en su vida, una tranquilidad enorme, y enorme quedaba muy pequeño ante la seguridad que también, le brindaba el chico. Y pensar que hasta vuelta de sus últimas vacaciones aún lo encontraba un idiota, estúpido, inmaduro, y todos los sinónimos habidos y por haber, aunque pasado apenas unas semanas él se acerco pidiendole ayuda, muy serio, para estudiar, cosa que ella pensó mucho en aceptar o no, por el hecho de que Potter podría ser muchas cosas menos un tonto o un idiota que no sepa estudiar, eso muy bien lo reflejaba en sus calificaciones. Sin saber porqué, aceptó la sesión de estudio, que empezó muy tímida y después de un par de_horas de estudio_ en biblioteca. Recordó cuando la segunda vez que se juntaron a estudiar, y sentía cómo James la miraba, intensa y con un brillo en los ojos que la intimidaban. "_No me mires... que me pongo nerviosa_" dijo cuando sintió casi por quinta vez la mirada de James posada sobre ella. Desde entonces, esa actitud que tomaba James con ella, y esa flaqueza que sin querer se apoderaba de Lily cuando James estaba cerca no pasó inadvertida para los que la rodeaban, no quería admitirlo, pero sus amigas no eran tontas y James, mucho menos.

Un día después de la hora de estudio, James, como quien no quiere la cosa, le preguntó si quería ir ese fin de semana a comer helados con él a Hosmeade, en forma de agradecimiento, claro está, por su ayuda y gasto de tiempo que ella estaba usando para él. Esa excusa, pobre, según Lily no pudo ser rechazada, pero lo que sí sabía que esa fue la primera de unas cuantas citas más que aceptó de parte de James.

Poco tiempo después lo aceptó, James había cautivado una parte de ella que no conocía, y, cómo negarlo, le encantaba estar con él, lo que antes era mera relación de estudio se estaba convirtiendo en algo muy especial.

Después de un par de salidas a Hosmeade, James se aventuró y le pidió que fueran novios, aceptó y desde entonces, se podía decir, nadie brillaba más que aquellos dos tortolitos que ya no se separaban nunca.

Volviendo a la realidad esa clase de Historia de la Magia la estaba torturando y el hecho de no tener a James a su lado hacía peor el cuento, pero no le podía pedir mas perfección a aquella persona que le quitaba el sueño, la noche anterior había sido la última luna llena del mes y por lo tanto estaba cansadísimo, al igual que Remus, Sirius y Peter. Tenía que ser "fuerte" y esperar hasta que terminaran las agotadoras y malditas clases que la estaban volviendo loca.

Ya terminada la clase camino a la sala común llega una lechuza directo hacia ella con un mensaje claro:

"_Princesa ¿Me esperas en la Torre de Astronomía a eso de las 10?_

_Te amo mucho mucho,_

_James"_

Definitivamente se le había arreglado el día, verlo aunque sea un ratito le hacía sentir estupendamente bien, aunque después les costaba despedirse, y cada dos por tres se daban el besito de las buenas noches, no importaba, lo vería, descansarían y mañana sería un Sábado tranquilo y sin ajetreo.

Subió a su cuarto, ahí estaban sus amigas, que al no ir a las mismas clases no estaban ya tan cercanas, lo que no quería decir que ya no les importaba y menos que las haya dejado de querer, se duchó, cambió ropa, bajó a las cocinas y esperó a que fuesen las 10, y subió a la Torre como decía la nota que le envió James, sucede que al llegar allá se encontró con un James impaciente, podría haber dado la impresión que un par de años de espera por esa pelirroja lo hacía el hombre más paciente del mundo pero a la hora "D", no, no señor, que no lo era, Lily se acercó despacio para abrazarlo por la espalda, James al sentir aquel contacto se calmó un poco, y eso Lily lo notó por lo tanto sin esperar un "Hola" lo besó, James quería reprocharle el pequeño atraso, pero al sentir esos labios que lo volvían loco no pudo siquiera pensar en qué decirle, simplemente pasó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y la besó con aun más pasión, Merlín! cómo extrañaba esas manitos, esa carita, esos labios... se perdería en ella.

Por otra parte Lily esperaba, al principio, solo calmarlo, pero se dió cuenta que James al igual que ella, la extrañaba y al final, lo único que querían era estar juntos, solos y sin nada que los moleste.

Entre beso y beso cabía un "¿Cómo has estado?", "¿Lograste dormir?, o simplemente unos "Te amo", "Me encantas", "Te extrañé" y palabras de ese estilo.

Con unas ganas locas de seguir así toda la noche, ambos sabían que debían parar y, lo principal, respirar, se abrazaron, hablaron un buen rato -aún abrazados- y se encaminaron hacia la sala común, evitando eso sí hacer cualquier tipo de ruidos para no ser capturados por la Sra. Norris o Filch.

Una vez dentro, el calor de la chimenea les recordaba que había que ir a descansar, aunque sea un rato, aunque sea uno lejos del otro. James la atrajo hacía sí y la besó, un beso profundo pero suave, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cara, y Lily con sus manos en el pecho de James, se separaron muy despacio, lo más que podían.. "_Buenas noches, amor, descansa y nos vemos mañana."_ palabras de un James que, aunque no quería despegarse de ella, sabía que era lo correcto. "_Mmmm... buenas noches"_dijo una Lily con un tono de niñita mimada besó por última vez a James, giró sobre sí y subió las escaleras.

"_Si sigue despidiendose así que tenga por seguro que una noche la rapto y la tengo solamente para mi"_pensó James un tanto divertido al ver el morrito que hizo Lily, SU Lily, con la boca al despedirse, llegó al dormitorio y se colocó el pijama de inmediato.

Y al igual que Lily, al acostarse y pensar en lo sucedido la última hora del día, solo la última hora del día, se duermieron pensando lo mismo:

"_Merlín!, que genial había terminado el día"_. Y claro, después de unas tediosas clases y de una noche anterior con Luna Llena, terminar el día con una mirada enamorada y unas cuantas palabras bonitas hacía bien para poder dormir tranquilos y al otro día levantarse y sentirse como la persona más feliz en la faz de la tierra solo porque tiene a alguien que es quien te espera y a quien esperas.

Solo por eso, era, simplemente un día genial.

**Gracias a los que leen y dejan review... y bueno a los que leen y no dejan review.. es solo un go :)**

**Estaba experimentando con los documentos y se borró toda la historia u.u y como no soy muy eficaz en esto :P la subo de nuevo, espero que lean y disfruten (y por supuesto un review también :D)**

**Cathy.**


End file.
